


My Funny Valentine

by avio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, because i didn't realize how badly i needed this until i stumbled upon some a while ago, slowdancing moirails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny moment in which Dirk and Roxy slowdance. essentially it's super softcore paleporn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> i stumbled across a GamKar slowdancing fic and i realized how badly i need slowdancing moirails and figured i'd write some. so yeah have this. it's not really super awesome good but it pleases me enough to post. so, so. for the sake of it, just. we'll say it's au or something. because reasons.

There was some old music playing, like we’re talking _ancient_ , slow and sweet and crooning about a woman‘s funny lover, and Roxy was pressed against him, giggling and arms sloppily looped around his neck. His hands rested on her hips, strong and reassuring (and making sure she doesn’t stumble to the floor, which nearly happened a few times already). An nearly-empty martini glass was set by the old radio, forgotten when the two had started dancing.

He was keeping them in time, her movements too messy to even try, and a faint smile played on his lips as she tried to wiggle her hips to the slow music. 

“The fuck are you doin’, Ro?” It was an obligatory question;  he didn’t care how she danced, just that she was dancing with him, here and now.

“Dancin’, Dirkie, what’sh it look like?” She grinned up at him, pretty pink eyes framed in thick mascara’d-lashes.

“If you say so, Baby Doll.” He pulled his hands up to hers to give her a twirl, and it left her a little wobbly, and she gave a soft scream before dissolving into more giggles. His hands were back on her hips to steady her, and he gave a low chuckle of his own.

“Gosh, Di-Stri, know howta shweep a lady off’er feet, huh?”

“Damn straight I do, Ro-Lal.”

“Fellas, too, I bet.”

“You know it, Princess.”

“Lucky whoeva you end up with, Dirkie.”

An amused smile played at his lips. “Same to you, Rox.”

“Nah. Nobody needs ol’ Roxy to be their drunken girlfriend or anythin’.”

“Shh. You kiddin’ me, Ro? Bitch’s’ll be linin’ up to get a piece of your choice Lalonde ass. I'll have to be knockin' 'em away so they don't get too grabby.” She smiled at that, snorting a little. 

“If ya shay so.” 

“Hell fucking yes I do.” He kissed her forehead and her smile grew, eyes closed.

“Kay.”

They lapsed into silence then, Roxy having stopped her ridiculous booty-wiggling in favor of letting herself relax against him. Her steps were wobbly, but that was okay. He was strong and sturdy and kept her upright, just as he always did (metaphorically speaking).

It was nice. His best-friend-practically-sister in his arms, warm and lovely, dancing with him and it was just so _sweet_ , so _Roxy_ , it was  _perfect_.


End file.
